Red Mage/Equipment Guide
'Weapons' Swords :Level 1 - Wax Sword +1 (An excellent and reasonably priced beginning sword because of the +ACC) :Level 11 - Bee Spatha +1 (Another excellent and reasonably priced sword that doesn't force you to lose the +ACC from the Wax Sword) :Level 18 - Flame Sword (Get the Fire Sword if this is too expensive on your server) :Level 19 - Auriga Xiphos (Drops from Chariotbuster Byakzak) :Level 30 - Centurion's Sword (A nice upgrade from the Flame Sword as it adds both ACC and ATK) :Level 34 - Republic Sword (An upgrade from the Centurion's if you want +MP) :Level 40 - Buzzard Tuck (A very nice sword to get as it increases the damage En- spells do) :Level 49 - Crimson Blade (A reasonable upgrade for the +MP and +INT) :NOTE: Past this point it's highly likely you'll be using only elemental staves in parties, so these swords are purely for skillup or soloing. :Level 55 - Carnage Rapier (HP Drain can be handy while soloing if you don't mind infrequent procs) :Level 55 - Royal Guard's Fleuret (Excellent for skilling Parry) :Level 55 - Wise Wizard's Anelace (A longstanding choice among Red Mages because of its +ATK) :Level 59 - Aramis's Rapier (Another excellent sword for skilling Parry) :Level 64 - Jagdplaute +1 (A nice attribute boosting sword, but probably not worth the money) :Level 64 - Rapier +1 (Yet another nice Parrying weapon) :Level 68 - Enhancing Sword (A very nice weapon for soloing because of its increases to En- spell damage) :Level 68 - Epee +1 (A nice +ACC weapon but you'd probably have to have someone synth it for you) :Level 69 - Merveilleuse (Magic Attack Bonus + 2, and when paired with Supremacy Earring, the latent effect enhances STR, Attack, Ranged Attack and Magic Attack Bonus) :Level 70 - Joyeuse (One of the best swords for Red Mage because of its high double attack proc rate) :Level 71 - Ruler (Resist Sleep/Silence/Blind/Gravity traits are nifty for reducing the duration of these effects when inflicted) :Level 72 - Martial Anelace :Level 73 - Justice Sword (Best off hand sword if you a fan of Main-handing swords, Although hard to obtain) :Level 73 - Mensur Epee (Hidden effect: Damage increases when in smaller parties and solo. DMG:47 when solo.) :Level 75 - Excalibur (A pipe dream for Red Mages, but still an amazing sword) :Swords are B for a Red Mage and cap at 250 skill at level 75. Most Red Mages choose to use sword when soloing because it's reasonably fast and hit harder than daggers do. Daggers :Level 1 - Ceremonial Dagger (A nice starting dagger if you want a little extra MP, but since the damage is low it might not be viable) :Level 7 - Beestinger (High speed dagger with some decent dagger Weaponskill modifiers) :Level 12 - Silence Dagger (Excellent dagger for Goblin mages in Valkurm Dunes) :Level 20 - Decurion's Dagger (A nice dagger for decent damage, speed and +ACC) :Level 25 - Republic Dagger (Good upgrade from Decurion's while adding on +EVA for soloing) :Level 34 - Kingdom Dagger (More ACC and damage than Republic, but loses the +EVA) :Level 38 - Minstrel's Dagger (+EVA once again but no +ACC) :Level 40 - Corrosive Baselard (A little more damage and can weaken defense for even more damage) :Level 48 - Hornetneedle (A very fast dagger with more dagger Weaponskill modifiers) :Level 51 - Triple Dagger (Adds Triple Attack which can be very nice for tping) :Level 56 - Kidney Dagger (Increases Crit chance which is always nice) :Level 65 - Garuda's Dagger (Nice dagger overall, can be main or off handed) :Level 70 - Daylight Dagger (Excellent dagger for daylight fighting due to it adding +12 ACC) :Level 72 - Blau Dolch (An amazing dagger but extremely expensive. Don't feel the need to buy this unless you have a Thief or plan to use Dagger extensively) :Level 74 - Thanatos Baselard (A nice dagger to macro in for enfeebles) :Level 75 - Mandau (Another pipe dream for Red Mage. Not worth getting or using unless you already had it for Thief) :Daggers are also a B skill for Red Mage and cap at 250 skill at level 75. Most Red Mages avoid using Daggers because they have lower damage and can consistently hit for 0's without +ATK gear. Clubs :Level 1 - Maple Wand +1 (+2 INT/MND) :Level 9 - Willow Wand +1 (+3 INT/MND) :Level 10 - Pilgrim's Wand (+2 HMP (only weapon to add +HMP until Dark Staff)) :Level 13 - Hermit's Wand (+2 INT/MND and -25% Spell Interruption) :Level 18 - Yew Wand +1 (+4 INT/MND) :Level 32 - Solid Wand (+5 INT/MND) :Level 48 - Rose Wand +1 (+6 INT/MND) :Level 50 - Tactician Magician's Wand (+5 INT/MND/MP) :Level 52 - Tactician Magician's Wand +2 (+5 INT/MND/MP and +20 MP outside areas of nation's control) :NOTE: Past this point it's highly likely you'll be using only elemental staves in parties, so these wands are purely for additional INT/MND boosts. :Level 60 - Ebony Wand +1 (+7 INT/MND) :Level 65 - Mythic Wand +1 (+9 INT/MND) :Level 70 - Mistilteinn (+10 INT/MND but highly expensive) :NOTE: It's likely that the only reason you will use wands after level 51 is for additional modifiers to nukes and cures (Example: Very nice to macro in to raise total absorbed Stoneskin damage.) Staves :Level 1 - Ash Staff +1 (+3 HP/MP) :Level 11 - Legionnaire's Staff (+6) HP/MP) :Level 15 - Republic Staff (+6 HP/MP and +2 ACC) :Level 27 - Astaroth Cane (+2 int +3 Macc) :Level 32 - Whale Staff (+15 HP and +6 MP) :Level 39 - Oak Staff +1 (+9 HP/MP) :Level 51 - Elemental Staves (All NQ elemental staves add an unknown amount of MACC to all elemental spells of the same type and increase the effectiveness of same element nukes by 10%. The HQ version increase damage by 15%) :NOTE: Since Red Mage has no natural staff skill I won't list higher level staves as Red Mage can do no better than the elemental staves after 51. 'Armor' Head :Level 1 - Copper Hairpin +1 (HP-2, MP+6) Decent Hairpin for level one. :Level 10 - Brass Hairpin +1 (HP-4, MP+11) Again, decent for MP+. :Level 14 - Erudite's Headband (INT+1, when MP is not an issue) :Level 20 - Silver Hairpin +1 (HP-6, MP+16) :Level 20 - Trump Crown (HP+14, MP+14, CHR+2) This hairpin is only 1 to 1.5k higher on the Asura server, If you have the extra Gil, go with this one. :Level 24 - Emperor Hairpin/'Empress Hairpin' (Emperor-HP-10, DEX+3, AGI+3, Evasion+10. Nice for soloing, Emperess version drops from the Valkurm Emperor) :Level 30 - Horn Hairpin +1 (HP-4, MP+13, Earth Element +9) :Level 40 - Electrum Hairpin (HP-10, MP+25) :Level 41 - Rain Hat (MP+20 MND+2 CHR+2 Rainy weather: Adds "Regen" effect) (Nice R/EX headpiece that gives MP and MND. The only problem is Noble Mold does not pop often.) --Jam jam 22:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Level 43 - Walkure Mask/'Valkyrie's Mask' (+ATK gear) :Level 50 - Gold Hairpin +1 (HP-12, MP+33) :Level 55 - Cobra Hat (INT+2, hMP+1) (The whole set increases MP) :Level 60 - Warlock's Chapeau (AF) :Level 68 - Cobra Cloche :Level 69 - Mirror Tiara (Enmity-7, hMP+3 really expensive, or hard nm) :Level 70 - Faerie Hairpin (HP-20, MP+55) :Level 72 - Wise Cap :Level 72 - Yigit Turban (MAB+hMP) :Level 74 - Warlock's Chapeau +1 :Level 75 - Morrigan's Coronal (Superior to the NQ Duelist's Chapeau for Paralyze due to +MND with +Magic Acc) :Level 75 - Duelist's Chapeau :Level 75 - Duelist's Chapeau +1 :Level 78 - Teal Chapeau :Level 85 - Estoqueur's Chappel +1 '''Body :Level 1 - Bronze Harness or RSE :Level 1 - Pilgrim Tunica (rMP +1) :Level 7 - Leather Vest or Leather Vest +1 :Level 10 - Scale Mail :Level 15 - Kingdom Tunic (MP+6, AGI+1, INT+1) :Level 20 - Baron's Saio (INT/MND +1) :Level 33 - Elder's Surcoat (Galka RSE) :Level 33 - Magna Jerkin/Magna Bodice (Elvaan RSE) :Level 33 - Frost Robe (MP+6) :Level 35 - Bishop's Robe (MP+3, MND+2) :Level 38 - Mage's Robe Since the Baron's Saio is so expensive. (INT+1) :Level 40 - Royal Squire's Robe (MP+10) :Level 43 - Royal Squire's Robe +2 (MP+10, in areas under your nation's control INT+3) :Level 50 - Glamor Jupon (JSE Quest) :Level 52 - Tactician Magician's Coat +2 (INT/MND/CHR +1, in areas under your nation's control MP+20) :Level 53 - Silken Coat/Magi Coat Silken-MP/HP +21, Magi-MP/HP +22 :Level 56 - Shaman's Cloak :Level 58 - Warlock's Tabard :Level 59 - Vermillion Cloak (MP+10, MP+1%, EVASION-10, Adds "Refresh" effect.) :Level 70 - Hydra Doublet (Dynamis - Tavnazia) :Level 72 - Chasuble :Level 72 - Errant Houppelande/Mahatma Houppelande (Macro in for resting, gives +5 mp while resting) :Level 73 - Crimson Scale Mail (Abjuration from Aspidochelone) :Level 73 - Dalmatica (Frees up your head slot while still giving Refresh) :Level 74 - Duelist's Tabard :Level 74 - Warlock's Tabard +1 :Level 75 - Duelist's Tabard +1 :Level 75 - Goliard Saio (Level 80 Nyzul Isle Investigation NM's) :Level 75 - Morrigan's Robe (The best all around RDM body - obtained via Salvage) :Level 78 - Teal Saio Hands :Level 1 - Bronze Mittens or RSE :Level 7 - Leather Gloves :Level 10 - Scale Finger Gauntlets :Level 11 - Zealot's Mitts(MP+5, INT-2, MND+3) :Level 15 - Republic Mittens -will work if you cannot afford the Baron's Cuffs. (HP+3, MP+3, Attack +3) :Level 20 - Baron's Cuffs (MP+4, MND+1) :Level 27 - Devotee's Mitts +1 (MP+9, INT-3, MND+6) :Level 27 - Elder's Bracers (Galka RSE(MP+32) :Level 27 - Magna Gauntlets/Magna Gloves (Elvaan RSE (MP+24, DEX+2, INT+1 :Level 27 - Savage Gauntlets (Mithra RSE) (MP+16, VIT+4, MND+2) :Level 27 - Wonder Mitts (Taru RSE (HP+12, STR+3) :Level 30 - Gigas Bracelets (HP+15, STR+3, DEX-2, AGI-2) :Level 50 - Storm Gages (From Assault only... great hands, hard to obtain. :Level 50 - Sly Gauntlets (HP +8 AGI -1 INT +3) :Level 53 - Silken Cuffs/Magi Cuffs (Silken= MP/HP+12) (Magi= HP/MP+13, MND+3) :Level 54 - Warlock's Gloves :Level 56 - Magical Mitts (MP/HP+20) :Level 62 - Dune Bracers (Galka RSE2) (HP-25, MP+65, INT/MND+2, VIT-5) :Level 62 - River Gauntlets (Mithra RSE2) (HP+60, VIT +6, AGI-5, MND+1) :Level 62 - Creek F Mitts/Creek M Mitts (Taru RSE) :Level 62 - Marine F Gloves/Marine M Gloves (Hume RSE2) :Level 62 - Wood Gauntlets/Wood Gloves (Elvaan RSE2) :Level 65 - Master Caster's Bracelets (Outside of Nation Controlled Area with Signet) :Level 68 - Cobra Unit Gloves (Magic attack bonus and conserve magic is a plus and rarity for rdm, if you've got WOTG and Emblems rank grab these.) :Level 72 - Duelist's Gloves :Level 72 - Errant Cuffs/Mahatma Cuffs (Errant-HP-20, MP+20, INT+5, Enmity-2)(Mahatma-HP-25, MP+25, INT+6, Enmity-3) :Level 72 - Yigit Gages :Level 73 - Crimson Finger Gauntlets :Level 73 - Zenith Mitts :Level 74 - Warlock's Gloves +1 :Level 74 - Bricta's Cuffs (MND +5 and MACC +5; superb for MND based enfeebs) :Level 75 - Duelist's Gloves +1 :Level 75 - Goliard Cuffs (Surprised this wasn't on the list, easier to get than morrigans and only slightly less good.-Ferth) :Level 75 - Morrigan's Cuffs :Level 78 - Teal Cuffs Legs :Level 1 - Bronze Subligar or RSE :Level 7 - Leather Trousers :Level 10 - Scale Cuisses :Level 15 - Federation Slops (MP+6) :Level 20 - Mage's Slacks (INT+1) :Level 31 - Custom Pants/Custom Slacks (Hume RSE) (MP+32, STR-1, MND+3, CHR+1) :Level 31 - Elder's Braguette (Galka RSE) (MP+20, AGI+2, INT+1, CHR+2) :Level 31 - Savage Loincloth (Mithra RSE)(MP+32, VIT+1, MND+1) :Level 31 - Magna F Chausses/Magna M Chausses (Elvaan RSE) (HP+12, MP+12, DEX+2, AGI+2) :Level 31 - Wonder Braccae (TaruTaru RSE) (HP+21, STR+1, VIT+2, MND+2) :Level 42 - Frog Trousers (HP-5, MP+20) :Level 48 - Magic Cuisses (+3 Int/Mnd and good def, plus generally dirt cheap, being a 100% drop by-product of the heavily farmed King Arthro) :Level 56 - Warlock's Tights (MP+13, MND+3, Healing skill+10, Enhancing skill+15) :Level 68 - Cobra Trews (HP+25, MP+25, Magic attack bonus and conserve MP (+2 each) is a plus and rarity for RDM, if you've got WOTG and Wings rank grab these.) :Level 70 - Volunteer's Brais (MP+20, ACC+6, Besieged: MP+100) :Level 71 - Vendor's Slops/Prince's Slops (HP,+25 MP+25, MND+2, ACC+3 / HP+30, MP+30, MND+3, ACC+4) :Level 72 - Errant Slops/Mahatma Slops (STR/DEX/VIT/AGI-5, INT/MND/CHR+7, Enmity-3 / STR/DEX/VIT/AGI-6, INT/MND/CHR+8, Enmity-4) :Level 72 - Jet Seraweels (MP+15, INT+7, MND+7, Enmity-4) :Level 72 - Wise Braconi (MP+17, ACC+1, MACC+2, Enmity-4) :Level 72 - Yigit Seraweels (HP+25, MP+25, Eva+6, MP rec. while healing+2, Set: Adds Refresh effect) :Level 73 - Duelist's Tights (MP+16, DEX+5, Ele. skill+10, Enhances effect of "Spikes" spells) :Level 73 - Crimson Cuisses/Blood Cuisses Wyrmal Abjuration: Legs drop from Kirin(Movement speed +12% for Kiting and have nice elemental resists) :Level 74 - Warlock's Tights +1 (MP+18, MND+5, Heal. skill+10, Enh. skill+15) :Level 75 - Duelist's Tights +1 (MP+16, DEX+6, Ele. skill+12, Enhances effect of "Spikes" spells) :Level 75 - Goliard Trews (MP+28, PDT-3%, Enmity-4, Pet: DEF+10, Set: "Magic Def. Bonus") :Level 75 - Morrigan's Slops (MP+25, STR+3, INT+10, MND+10, Enmity-2, Set: Enhances "Magic Atk. Bonus") :Level 75 - Nashira Seraweels (Divine skill+5, Enfeeb. skill+5, MACC+3, Haste+2%) :Level 78 - ' Teal Slops' Feet :Level 1 - Bronze Leggings :Level 7 - Leather Highboots :Level 10 - Scale Greaves :Level 15 - Republic Leggings :Level 18 - Garrison Boots (INT/MND+1) :Level 20 - Mage's Sandals/Baron's Pigaches (agi +1 the only difference between these) :Level 25 - Kingdom Clogs :Level 29 - Savage Gaiters (Mithra RSE) :Level 29 - Wonder Clomps (TaruTaru RSE) :Level 29 - Custom F Boots/Custom M Boots (Hume RSE) :Level 29 - Elder's Sandals (Galka RSE) :Level 29 - Magna M Ledelsens/Magna F Ledelsens (Elvaan RSE) :Level 35 - Mannequin Pumps-Can only be obtained by doing the quest Behind the Smile. :Level 41 - Inferno Sabots :Level 47 - Spirit Moccasins :Level 52 - Warlock's Boots :Level 53 - Silken Pigaches/Magi Pigaches :Level 55 - Cobra Pigaches :Level 62 - Marine F Boots/Marine M Boots (Hume RSE2) :Level 62 - Creek F Clomps/Creek M Clomps (TaruTaru RSE2) :Level 62 - Dune Sandals (Galka RSE2) :Level 62 - River Gaiters (Mithra RSE2) :Level 62 - Wood M Ledelsens/Wood F Ledelsens (Elvaan RSE2) :Level 68 - Ataractic Solea :Level 68 - Cobra Crackows (Magic attack bonus and conserve magic is a plus and rarity for rdm, if you've got WOTG and Wings rank grab these.) :Level 71 - Duelist's Boots :Level 72 - Yigit Crackows :Level 72 - Arborist Nails :Level 72 - Errant Pigaches/Mahatma Pigaches :Level 72 - Avocat Pigaches :Level 73 - Crimson Greaves :Level 74 - Warlock's Boots +1 :Level 75 - Goliard Clogs :Level 75 - Duelist's Boots +1 :Level 75 - Morrigan's Pigaches :Level 78 - Teal Pigaches Waist :Level 8 - Talisman Obi (Enchantment: 12MP Enmity-2) :Level 14 - Friar's Rope (MP+5 MND+1) :Level 20 - Mohbwa Sash/Mohbwa Sash +1 (MP+10 MP rec. while heal+1/MP+12 MP rec. while heal+2) :Level 28 - Shaman's Belt (MP+5 INT+1) :Level 30 - Mercenary Captain's Belt (DEX+1 VIT+1 AGI+1 INT+1 MND+1 CHR+1) :Level 40 - Qiqirn Sash/Qiqirn Sash +1 (MP+12 MP rec. while heal+2/MP+14 MP rec. while heal+3) :Level 44 - Powerful Rope (HP+20 MP+20) :Level 50 - Desert Stone (Galka) (MP+40 DEX-5 INT+3 CHR+2) :Level 50 - Forest Stone (Elvaan) (MP+40 DEX-5 AGI+2 INT+3) :Level 50 - Jungle Stone (Mithra) (MP+30 AGI-5 INT+2 MND+3) :Level 50 - Ocean Stone (Hume) (MP+30 STR-5 INT+3 MND+2) :Level 50 - Steppe Stone (Tarutaru) (MP+20 STR-5 VIT+2 MND+3) :Level 60 - Penitent's Rope (HP-20 INT+5 MND+5 Enmity-3) (If you have the gil for it, very nice piece to have) :Level 70 - Desert Rope (Galka) (MP+60 VIT-4 INT+4) :Level 70 - Forest Rope (Elvaan) (MP+60 DEX-4 INT+4) :Level 70 - Jungle Rope (Mithra) (MP+45 DEX-4 INT+4) :Level 70 - Ocean Rope (Hume) (MP+45 STR-4 INT+4) :Level 70 - Steppe Rope (Tarutaru) (MP+30 STR-4 MND+4) :Level 70 - Duelist's Belt (INT+4 MND+4 HP/MP rec. while healing+4) :Level 71 - Al Zahbi Sash (MP+15 INT+2 MND+2 CHR+2 spell interrupt. down 6%) :Level 71 - Hierarch Belt (MP+48, +2 HP/MP rec. while healing) (Macro in for resting) :Level 71 - Witch Sash (INT+5 MND+5 MACC+2 magic crit. hit rate +2%) :Level 72 - Immortal's Sash (MP+25 INT+3 Enmity-1) Back :Level 4 - Rabbit Mantle :Level 7 - Cape :Level 10 - Mist Silk Cape :Level 17 - Lizard Mantle :Level 20 - Variable Cape :Level 32 - Black Cape/Black Cape +1 :Level 32 - White Cape/White Cape +1 :Level 39 - Tundra Mantle :Level 42 - Lucent Cape :Level 43 - Red Cape/Red Cape +1 :Level 44 - Aurora Mantle/Aurora Mantle +1 :Level 50 - Esoteric Mantle :Level 50 - Storm Cape :Level 55 - Federal Army Mantle :Level 60 - Intensifying Cape :Level 60 - Invigorating Cape :Level 60 - Miraculous Cape :Level 65 - Lamia Mantle/Lamia Mantle +1 :Level 67 - Empowering Mantle/Empowering Mantle +1 :Level 70 - Aslan Cape :Level 71 - Rainbow Cape/Prism Cape :Level 73 - Altruistic Cape :Level 73 - Errant Cape/Mahatma Cape :Level 84 - Estoqueur's Cape Neck :Level 7 - Justice Badge :Level 10 - Republican Bronze Medal :Level 20 - Black Silk Neckerchief :Level 26 - Holy Phial :Level 38 - Spirit Torque :Level 40 - Mohbwa Scarf/Mohbwa Scarf +1 :Level 48 - Promise Badge :Level 50 - Beak Necklace/Beak Necklace +1 :Level 60 - Grandiose Chain :Level 60 - Enlightened Chain :Level 61 - Philomath Stole :Level 64 - Spider Torque (Great for Maat fight and cheaper than Enfeebling Torque} :Level 65 - Enfeebling Torque (+2 more Enfeebling than Spider Torque, but rather expensive) :Level 65 - Republican Gold Medal (Bastokan only) :Level 70 - Uggalepih Pendant :Level 70 - Morgana's Choker :Level 73 - Fortitude Torque :Level 80 - Estoqueur's Collar Ring :Level 1 - Hermit's Ring :Level 1 - San d'Orian Ring :Level 1 - Windurstian Ring :Level 10 - Astral Ring :Level 10 - Eremite's Ring :Level 10 - Saintly Ring :Level 30 - Tamas Ring :Level 36 - Solace Ring :Level 36 - Wisdom Ring :Level 40 - Ether Ring :Level 40 - Electrum Ring :Level 40 - Mana Ring :Level 40 - Vilma's Ring :Level 50 - Hale Ring :Level 50 - Balrahn's Ring :Level 51 - Serket Ring :Level 54 - Genius Ring :Level 54 - Serenity Ring :Level 61 - Vivian Ring :Level 63 - Jelly Ring :Level 69 - Serene Ring :Level 72 - Communion Ring :Level 72 - Omniscient Ring :Level 74 - Snow Ring :Level 74 - Aqua Ring :Level 75 - Omega Ring (+MND, +INT, +Magic Acc) :Level 78 - Bifrost Ring Earring :Level 10 - Energy Earring :Level 30 - Morion Earring :Level 38 - Geist Earring :Level 47 - Moldavite Earring :Level 50 - Antivenom Earring :Level 50 - Insomnia Earring :Level 60 - Phantom Earring :Level 60 - Cassandra's Earring + Helenus's Earring Set: MAB+ 5 and MACC +5 :Level 69 - Supremacy Earring (when paired with Merveilleuse, latent effect of "enhances STR, Attack, Ranged Attack and Magic Attack Bonus" is received) :Level 72 - Magnetic Earring :Level 72 - Hollow Earring :Level 75 - Loquacious Earring :Level 75 - Novio Earring (The highest +MAB earring available; obtained from Jailer of Love) 'Ammo' :Level 1 - Fortune Egg (Event item; MP +1% VIT +1) :Level 25 - Morion Tathlum (MP +3 INT +1) :Level 30 - Sweet Sachet Taru RSE (INT +2) :Level 60 - Sturm's Report (Magic Accuracy +2 - Campaign: Magic Accuracy +10) :Level 66 - Phantom Tathlum (MP +10 INT +2) :Level 70 - Hedgehog Bomb (MP+30 enmity-1) Very nice for convert 'Grip' :Level 30 - Lizard Strap +1 HP+10/MP+10. :Level 55 - Raptor Strap/Raptor Strap +1 HP+10 MP+5 MND+1 (HQ version: HP+15 MP+10 MND+2) :Level 60 - Bugard Strap/Bugard Strap +1 MP+5 MND+1 CHR+1 (HQ version : MP+10 INT+1 MND+1 CHR+1) :Level 65 - Staff Strap MP +20 Enmity -2 :Level 70 - Ice Grip Converts 20 HP to MP - Ice Elemental Magic Accuracy+2 (Good for Bind and Paralyze) :Level 70 - Wind Grip Converts 20 HP to MP - Wind Elemental Magic Accuracy+2 (Good for Gravity and Silence) :Level 70 - Earth Grip Converts 20 HP to MP - Earth Elemental Magic Accuracy+2 (Good for Slow) :NOTE: Straps work great since RDM generally have staves (elemental staves) equipped most of the time.